That Kiss
by Raven of the Shadows
Summary: James has charmed a mistletoe to follow Lily around. What happens when she's caught under it with the Hogwarts Headmaster? Taken from Lily's diary.


**That… Kiss**

December 21, 1975

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what happened today. Just an hour back, I was doing my Prefect patrol; Remus was on the other floor so we would be done quickly. I was near the painting of Brutus Scrimgeour on the fourth floor, and I saw Professor Dumbledore coming in my direction. I greeted him as he got into hearing distance.

Then, it happened. Right as he passed me, my feet stuck to the ground. I held back my shriek of surprise; I was in the presence of a professor, of course, but when I turned to him, his feet were stuck to the ground, as well. And _he_ , the great Albus Dumbledore, had a surprised expression on his face. I don't think I have _ever_ seen that before.

He pulled his wand out of his the pocket of his lilac-and-pink robes — Merlin, he's a great wizard and everything, but his choice of colours baffles me — and waved it around to undo whatever had happened.

But he couldn't!

I turned my head skywards in exasperation, and then I noticed that _thing_! Right above our heads was hanging a _mistletoe_! I couldn't believe it? A _mistletoe_!

I turned to Professor Dumbledore, and I think my horror must have shown on my face, because he gave me a questioning look. Silently, I pointed upwards, my face reddening. He directed his gaze there and then he chuckled. I don't know whatever did he find funny.

" _Incendio_ ," he muttered, and a flame shot out of his wand, but that-that absolutely disgusting, repulsive, sickening thing didn't burn.

Then I heard the rustling of a cloak, and James _Bloody_ Potter came into view. I could have screamed! He shuffled his feet and said, "Uh, it can't be destroyed." He looked at Professor Dumbledore, fear evident in his eyes. I would have grinned if not for the situation. "Sorry, Professor." He then turned to me, his ears reddening. "I charmed some mistletoe to follow you around so I could kiss you; little did I know…" he trailed off, and I think I heard his sidekick, Sirius Black, laughing a few feet away, hidden under Potter's blasted invisibility cloak.

"You did what?" I asked, putting hands on my hips, forgetting for a minute that Professor Dumbledore was there.

He ducked his head. "Uh, yes, sorry… but the thing is, it can't be destroyed or banished. You just have to kiss the person you're stuck with." His cheeks burned, and I felt mine heating up, too.

I then remembered who I had to… kiss… and turned to the professor. There was a slight tinge of pink in his face, and the twinkle in his eyes had faded. I was praying so hard that he won't take points off.

He asked if there was anything else we could do, and Potter shook his head. It was so… embarrassing. Then Professor Dumbledore turned to me, and I blushed so hard, realising what he was going to do. But he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but whenever you are ready, or we'll be stuck here," he said. I gave Potter a death glare and leaned closer to Professor Dumbledore. His beard, which looks so pure-white, looked rather yellowish that close. I closed my eyes, deciding it would be even worse if I puked on the professor.

His long, facial hairs tickled my cheeks and chin, and I don't want to imagine what expression I must have had on my face at that time. I closed the distance and brushed my lips against his. His lips tasted like sherbet-lemon he loves so much. His lips were rather charred, cutting into my soft ones. Merlin, it was so horrible. As soon as my feet unstuck, I ran away from there, running all the way to my dorm as fast as my feet would carry me.

Give me a dagger, and I think I will kill Potter. I'm going to do that anyways the next time I see him. Oh, how I hate that blasted, bloody, bane of my existence.

Even now, an hour later, the scene is giving me scares. I can't even sleep; it seems as if I'm already living in a nightmare!

Merlin, can I just obliviate myself?

Lily

* * *

 **Word Count:** 711

 **Prompts used:**

From Yule in Skammdegi

• Write a fic that happens all in one night after dark and before the light comes back on.

From Dear Diary… (game)

• Pairing: James/Lily  
• I charmed some mistletoe to follow you around so I could kiss you; little did I know…


End file.
